l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tamori Tsukiro
Tamori Tsukiro was a Shugenja of the Dragon Clan. Family Tsukiro was son of the ronin shugenja Tsukanoro, a former Air Tensai of the Isawa, who had fought with the Wolf Legion, and was one of the many shugenja who joined the fledging Tamori family when the War of Spirits ended. The elder shugenja grew Tsukiro as a Dragon, but he passed the values pacifism down to his firstborn. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 56 Dragon-Phoenix War His father Tsukanoro was one of the first Dragon casualties in the Dragon-Phoenix War. Tsukiro, who was a pacifist at heart, put his personal feelings to the side and stood beside the armies of the Mirumoto at the command of Mirumoto Junnosuke. Ki-Rin's Shrine Tsukiro fought in the Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine guiding projectiles thrown by Tamori's Flame against the Phoenix. He was promoted and became Junnosuke's second. The Battle of Ki-Rin's Shrine, by Shawn Carman Fall of Otosan Uchi After Junnosuke became a ronin Tsukiro was send to the Imperial City to support the Dragon emissaries. In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi he fought alongside Horiuchi Shoko against Dark Lord's forces near the Life's Love garden. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Though his soldier's life had left him with little time for romance, Tsukiro was intrigued by the fiery Unicorn. Shireikan of the Tamori It was from Junnosuke's example of mercilessness in combat that Tsukiro learned to temper the philosophy of peace and honor with the ways of the practical world. He was promoted as Shireikan of the Tamori armies and Hatamoto of the Tamori Daimyo Tamori Shaitung. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 55-56 Tsukiro met Mirumoto Kenzo, Junnosuke's son, and told him many tales of his father's battle prowess. Secrets of the Dragon, p. 33 Imperial Scrutiny The prominent courtier Miya Hatori and his aides Otomo Taneji and Fuzake Sekkou arrived in 1161 at Shiro Tamori, alongside Togashi Matsuo. Tsukiro met them, as he was in stewardship of the castle during the absence of Shaitung. Secrets of the Dragon, pp. 47-48 Rain of Blood After the Rain of Blood covered the Empire in 1165 Tsukiro was in a Dragon army led by Mirumoto Kenzo who began to hunt bloodspeakers. They joined the General Toku in the Phoenix lands, where cultists had been seen. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Hidden City The army received a dove with a message from the Master of Air, Isawa Nakamuro. He requested their aid to protect the secretive city of Gisei Toshi, unknown for the Empire until that moment. A Bloodspeaker army was marching to assault the City, led by Yajinden and Iuchiban. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The battle had fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon and Monkey forces. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. Toku's son, Toturi Kyoji, had sent a messenger to Toshi Ranbo informing that the Bloodspeakers marched on the Phoenix lands, but he asked for no reinforcements. They were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Toku's Death Toku, Kyoji (with two Black Scrolls) and Doji Midoru fled the city on horseback and at great speed. The immortal Yajinden followed in pursuit. When they reached a canyon in the mountains, Toku made the mountains crumble on him and Yajinden together, with a Tsukiro's potion bottle that threw to the icy walls that surrounded them. While Yajinden was trapped under the avalanche, it gave enough time to his son to take the Scrolls to safety and to Nakamuro to hold the City walls longer and reinforcements to arrive. One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf War of the Rich Frog In 1166 in the War of the Rich Frog Tsukiro was under the command of the Rikugunshokan of the Dragon Imperial Legions, Mirumoto Kei. Kei was reluctant to use him, due to the slaughter he caused in battle. When the Dragon forces were near exhaustion, and Kei saw the necessity to destroy three Unicorn divisions, the Baraunghar advance guard, Tsukiro was again fighting. The War of the Rich Frog, Part Four, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Death When the Battle Maiden division led by Utaku Xiulian were trying to escape from the Dragon attack, Tsukiro faced them alone. The maidens charged against him, and Tsukiro, who had his body wrapped with his potion bottles exploded to death killing the Utaku remnants. See also * Tamori Tsukiro/Meta External Links * Tamori Tsukiro (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Dragon Clan Members